Strike Witches: Heros of the Pacific
by Mavrick-17
Summary: This was orginally an idea for season three, know more of a movie, plenty of OCs, some new, some old, some have romance, some fall in love, some trapped in war, some just never change. STORY CANCELLED!
1. Chapter 1 Tearful Reunion

Strike Witches

Heros of The Pacific

Disclaimer:

I do not own any Strike Witches martial; this is my take as to how I think the 3rd Season or a moive should go.

Now before we begin. I wish to take this time to introduce some elements into this story. Including an OC or two or sixteen.

Elements

Pacific Allied Fleet (PACAFT) - fleet made up of US and Japanese naval ships. Famous US ships included the battleships Arizona, California, carriers Lexington (Lady Lex), Enterprise Hornet, and Yorktown. Famous Japanese ships include the battleship Ise, submarines I-1, I-2, I-15, I-17. No offense the USS Enterprise is the famed flagship.

OC's

5th Marine Corps Division "Skycorps" (Stationed at Midway)

Marilee Jackson (16) - Lieutenant First Class. Leader of the Midway 5th Skycorps. Striker Unite based off Hellcat

Catherin C. Rose (15) - Sergeant First Class, known for her collecting of gems giving her the nick name "Jewels". Striker Unite SBD Dauntless Dive-bomber.

Morgan Capel (17) - Corporal, know for both her shy personality and her skillful flying. Striker unite based off P-40 Warhawk

33rd Army Airborne "Hellfliers" (Stationed in San Francisco)

Nina Banker (18) - CO of the outfit, Striker Unite based off P-51D Mustang

Cloy Ventura (17) - XO of the outfit, Striker Unite based off P-40 Warhawk

Cliff Richardson (17) - Cloy's boyfriend and best friend, Striker Unite based off P-40 Warhawk

Mai-chan (14) - Nina's "daughter", "heart and soul of the outfit", Striker Unite based off P-40 mustang

Laila (16) - twin to Jena, radio officer, Striker Unite based off Spitfire

Jena (16) - twin to Laila, sniper, Striker Unite based off Spitfire

Emily Crane (15) - outfit's medic, Striker Unite based off Wildcat

Jamie Crane (17) - outfit's land scout, Striker Unite based off a Sherman Tank or Churchill flame tank (pending mission)

Tracy McKain (16) - muscle girl of the outfit, Striker Unite based off SBD Dauntless Dive-bomber

Micki Richardson (12) - follows' her big brother where ever he goes, no Striker Unite yet

Todd Huckel (13) - Micki's best friend, no Striker Unite yet

Chapter 1

Tearful Reunion

It had been a grueling three weeks since the liberation of Romagna. A United States attack group of three PT boats found a Neuroi Hive floating above a deserted island; they managed to relay the position of the island. Suddenly two of the PT boats exploded in a brilliant beam of red light. The last PT boat reported they had been spotted. The transmission ended there.

Two days later

US Task Force, Ohio Group

Meeting room on the USS Ohio

"Enemy has spotted us. Oh god, they've changed! Oh my god! They've changed, wait their coming aboard... No! Please no! AAARGHCK!" The record played.

"It's your call Jackson." Admiral Nimitz said.

A young Liberian girl brought her head off her hands. Her cigarette glowed red as she inhaled. She took cigarette out of her mouth letting out a puff of smoke. She sighed and said.

"Place the call Admiral."

"Yes ma'm."

The admiral left the bridge and entered the radio room.

"Eddie, Walter!" the admiral said

"Yo," Walter said

"Yes sir." Eddie responded

"Eddie contact Midway, tell 'em were comin' home. Walter contact HQ in San Fransico, tell 'em to send the Hellfliers to Midway, and get the word out that the 501st fighter wing is to be reassembled at once."

"Well, it's about time." Eddie said.

"Yeehaw." Walter shouted as he spun around started sending the message.

It took longer than expected but two weeks later, the 34th Army Airborne, The Hellfliers, was prepping for their flight across the Pacific, from San Francisco to Honolulu, while the last of the 501st were arriving.

Two days earlier

Mio had spent a few days tracking Yoshika down. But at last she found her. After a long conversation, Yoshika finally agreed to rejoin the Strike Witches. Mio watched as Yoshika sleep.

"It's been a little over a month and she still shows no sign of being able to use her magic." she sighed; she hoped her hunch was right and that her magic was just regenerating extremely slowly. Because she knew that if she had used all her magic she would be dead.

Three days later

The C-47 plane caring the 10 crew members of the 34th Army Airborne, the Hellfliers, flew along with the fight escort of the 5 Warhawk planes called _Charlie's Flight_, flew slightly though the night.

"_Hellfliers_ transport, we have you on radar, you about five minutes out. Prepare for your decent." a radar officer on Midway said.

"Roger that, this is _Flier 24_, prepping for landing." the pilot said.

"Charlie one, did you get that Ricky?" The pilot asked.

"Load and clear. Nice flying with you, ok boys were almost there."

"Yeehaw" one of the pilots said.

On board the C-47, those few still awake cheered.

Night Officer Cloy Ventura was one of those to let out a sigh of relief. She looked over and her best friend and boyfriend Cliff Richardson. He was sleeping with his head on his backpack. She smiled and ran her hands throughout his long brown hair. He sighed in comfort. Cloy looked around the rest to the plane. The youngest of their crew was a young girl by the name of Mai-chan, from Middle Empire (China) was asleep in the lap of their Commanding officer Nina Baker, a black from Liberian who was stroking her head humbling a lullaby. Twin sisters Laila and Jena from Britaina, laying again each other their hands locked together.

Cloy sighed. Those two twins had always been a pain in her ass. She heard they had even shared a boyfriend at one point in time.

Then there was Emily Crane, averagely built, she had a big heart, why else would she have been the medic of the group. She did not posies the healing magic of the great Myafugi, but she possessed enough to heal holes. Her older sister was Jamie Crane, the only one in the group that did not fly, she was their ground radio scout. They had their "heavy" unit Tracy McKain, to fly her around if needed. Tracy was a little on the smaller size but she possessed incredibly strength. Cliff's younger sister, Micki, of 12 was asleep in the back of the plane. She hated not being able to fly herself. Next to her was her best friend a boy 13 years old, name Todd Huckel

"Enemy sighted! Closing fast." the co-pilot screamed as he saw a neuroi looking rocket fly toward them. The rocket hit the right wing, blowing it off in a large fire. The plane began to spin in, causing it to crash on run way. The plane flipped over snapping it's other wing off and did another spin, the plane's tail tore off as it came down again and then plane's nose grinded into the runway causing a massive fire ball to sweep through the inter of the plane.

The 501st Strike Witches watched in horror. How could something like this happen? The all ran over to help.

Cloy was among those who were in the twenty feet of tail that did not catch fire. She looked to see some of her comrades come screaming out of the burning plane. Among all the screams she did not hear Cliff. She used her rare magic eyes to find him. She scanned glad to see he was not in the plane. But her heart sank when she saw his corpse outline under what was left of the left wing. So in the end one died because from being crushed, one of burns a few days later, the rest burned to death.

Emily pulled Nina out from under the plane. Mai-Chun ran over to the women she consider a mother and screamed at the medic.

"Save her, damn it."

"I can't do anything, she bleeding out, there no chance of saving her." she said sighing.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." said a strong voice.

"Yoshika!" Linn said with a sigh of relief.

"Miyafuji, you can't use your magic!" Minna snapped at her.

"I have to try." her body glowed blue.

"Yoshika, stop you'll kill yourself!" Mio said.

"I have to try." she shouted.

She noticed that her magic was not helping.

"You are not going to die!" she shouted.

And then her magical power exploded.

"Holy sh*t!" Emily gasped as the power exploded sound them. The magic which was glowing blue began to glow red. Her hair turned a midnight black. Yoshika gained an evil look in her eyes as her healing magic flooded Nina body. Nina jolted up, her eyes wide with pain.

"Stop it, you're hurting me." she screamed. Yoshika stopped the flow, inhaling deeply. Nina was breathing heavily. Yoshika got up. Her darkened animal ears, eyes and tail disappearing.

"You should be more careful, if I hadn't been here you would have died." She said walking off.


	2. Chapter 2 Wars Hell

Chapter 2

War's Hell

Nina would spend the next few weeks in the hospital, recovering. Cloy assumed command of the group as Nina was temporally out of commission. She had just finished discussing what happened. They had lost Cliff, the twins, Jamie, Todd (he snapped his neck when they crashed), and they never found Tracy's body. She walked out. She could not believe it, the twins who when together were unstoppable, who had always been a pain in her ass, and she had be so hard on them, where gone. A tear rolled down her check. Then another rolled down for Cliff, soon she was crying. She happy to be alive, but she was sad because she felt guilty for not dying.

Minna called a meeting for all witches. Minna stood in front of a map, next to her, Merilee sat on a table smoking, and on Minna's right was Admiral Nimitz.

"Lights please." Mina said, the lights dimmed and a projector came on displaying a map. Minna pointed to the screen.

"This is why you all have been called together; we have heard the enemy has built an island fortress here. Our job is to take it out."

A new image appeared it was a photo of the island. It looked like any regular overgrown island.

"This photo was taken about one month ago. And according to the radio message the Liberians heard the island has changed dramatically. Now as we train, we are going to need a reconise mission to find out what the enemy has for defenses. This is going to be a fast and dangerous mission. It is understandable if you don-"

"I'll go." Cloy said, everyone looked at her in shock.

"But I'll need an escort; I need two of you to be my wingmen."

"I'll go with you." Gertrude said raising her hand.

"I will too." Morgan said.

"Well that settles that!" Minna said

"Trude, you sure" Erica asked

"Yes. And stop calling me that!" she shouted. Everyone looked at her, she blushed.

"Get going you three." Marilee said with a slight giggle.

"Your ship leaves at dawn."

"Yes ma'am!" the three said in unison.

"Meeting adjured." Minna said.

Everyone left the room. Cloy left followed by Morgan and Gertrude. Morgan put her hands behind her head and spoke.

"So you absolutely sure about this? I mean we could possible -"

Cloy stopped in her tracks, catching Morgan by surprise. She glared at her and pointed at her pushing her finger into her chest.

"Listing kid, I know what I've gotten myself into." she turned around and shouted "so shut up and leave me alone."

"Wow I can't do anything right today!" she glumed. Gertrude walked up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"It's not you, she just sore over losing her boyfriend."

"Yah, just a bit edgy!" Morgan responded.

"Just give her some space."

* * *

><p>A few days later<p>

Over the enemy's island

"I got a bandit on my tail. That makes twenty six of 'em" Gertrude said.

"Someone help me." Cloy said as she saw a neuroi strike witches about to fire at her. Morgan suddenly appeared destroying the neuroi. Moving to be on her wing Cloy glanced behind her.

"Thanks kid."

Morgan's fox ears twitched. She zoomed ahead colliding with Cloy knocking into her. She pushed her.

"Hey, what the he-" Cloy started

Suddenly a beam of light shot down where she had just been. Morgan screamed in pain as the laser hit her body. She body, with smoking strikers, fell down to the island bellow. Cloy started after her. But then Gertrude pulled her back. Saying 'leave her'. She punched Gertrude. She then hit by a laser just grazing her thigh. She started to fall. But she caught herself. Having regained control she told Gertrude to retreat. As she had to photos they needed. She retreated back to modified PT boat only to see it exploded in a ball of fire. The blast knocked Gertrude unconscious. With no other options, Cloy caught Gertrude and began the long flight home.

When they had lost contact with the PT boat Minna panicked. For the next four days every one worried about the safe return of their comrades. On the morning of the fifth day they heard Cloys radio distress signal. She was coming in. She was extremely tired and was carrying a heavy load. Cloy approached the run way and came down right on the edge. She handed Gertrude off and then the camera off.

Marilee asked what happened. Cloy respond that they were ambushed and that they had an entire air force. Jewels asked where Morgan was. She said that she had been shot down saving her by sacrificing herself. Just then, Cloy clasped falling backwards into the sea but her hand was caught but Gertrude.


End file.
